Lotens Perception - Wahrnehmung
by Telda Lady Bittersweet
Summary: Die Art, wie einen die Leute wahrnehmen, hängt oftmals vom Aussehen ab. Severus Snape zieht daraus seinen Vorteil. Etwas so simples wie die Tür zu öffnen, wenn man nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften trägt, kann sich als sehr unterhaltsam herausstellen...
Obligatorischer Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins.

Warnung: Die vierte und letzte Szene enthält Hinweise auf eine SSHG Romanze, wenn auch in keiner Weise offensichtlich und es ist nicht das Thema der Szene. Wenn dieses Pairing nicht Euer Ding ist, steht es Euch frei nur die ersten drei zu lesen.

 **I.**

Es war nur eine alberne Kleinigkeit, die schließlich den Graben zwischen Severus und seinen Kollegen überbrückte, damals am Beginn seiner Laufbahn als Lehrer. Unvermeidlich war es ein Unfall. Auch wenn der junge Mann, der er damals war, vor allem die Barrieren niederreißen und zur Gruppe gehören wollte, hätte er nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt, wo er anfangen sollte und da der Krieg erst vor einem Jahr geendet hatte, war er auch wirklich nicht in der Verfassung, das in irgendeiner Form zu tun. Den größten Teil seines schlimmsten Traumas vergraben und beiseite geschoben, verarbeitete er den Rest, indem er versuchte, auf seinen Meistertitel hinzuarbeiten, während er einem Vollzeitjob nachging mit der Begründung, dass es ihm sowohl bessere Karrieremöglichkeiten bieten würde als auch keine Freizeit oder Energie ließ, zu grübeln oder depressiv zu werden, und bis jetzt schien es zu funktionieren. Es hinterließ ihn noch übermüdeter als gewöhnlich, weshalb er, als sich die stellvertretende Direktorin eines Morgens ohne Anmeldung selbst in seine Räume einließ, die Beherrschung verlor und aus dem Bad stürmte, um sie zur Rede zu stellen.

„Man nennt es anklopfen, Minerva", schnarrte er. Er fand es immer noch ein wenig heikel, die Vornamen seiner Kollegen zu benutzen, wenn man bedachte, dass sie ihn vor wenigen Jahren noch unterrichtet hatten, aber im Moment könnte ihn das nicht weniger kümmern. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie schon mal von dem Konzept gehört haben?"

Seine schlechte Laune war natürlich nahezu legendär, aber die weit aufgerissenen Augen und der beinahe entsetzte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht schienen fehl am Platz zu sein. In seiner momentanen Laune brauchte Severus einige Zeit, um zu erkennen, dass sie nicht ihn anstarrte, zumindest nicht in sein Gesicht und er war beinahe genauso entsetzt wie sie aussah, als er registrierte, dass er nicht wirklich angezogen war. Wenn es nicht wegen der permanent niedrigen Temperaturen in den Kerkern gewesen wäre, hätte er noch nicht mal ein Handtuch als einzige Verhüllung getragen, und das war nichts, worüber er näher nachdenken wollte.

Seine Emotionen so stark schützend, wie er es immer vor dem Dunklen Lord getan hatte, verzweifelt dagegen ankämpfend, wie ein Junge rot zu werden, sah er einen Moment an sich herab und bemerkte alle die kleinen Dinge, denen er schon seit Jahren keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkte, die Narben und die vorstehenden Knochen, bevor er skeptisch zu Minerva schaute. Das hier lag weit außerhalb seiner ohnehin begrenzten sozialen Erfahrungen und ihm fehlten vollkommen die Worte.

Sie sah noch immer ziemlich entsetzt und genauso sprachlos aus wie er. Das half schließlich. Und obwohl diese Art der Zurschaustellung einmal sein schlimmster Albtraum gewesen war, hatten die letzten paar Jahre seine Weltsicht verändert und ihm eine Menge weitaus schlimmerer beschert. Severus fand es schwierig sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, als der erste Schock nachließ und er ertappte sich dabei, dass er ihren Ausdruck auf eine perverse Art genoss. Schließlich war es ihr Fehler, wenn sie ihn auf diese Art belästigte. Sich stählend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und tat sein bestes so zu tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre und sich vorzustellen, er trüge seine üblichen abschreckenden schwarzen Roben und widerstand einem entfernten Drang zu lachen. „Was auch immer Sie wollten, ich bin sicher, es kann warten, bis ich angezogen bin", sagte er kalt. Erfreut darüber, dass seine Stimme wenigstens sehr nahe an seinem normalen desinteressierten und unfreundlichen schleppenden Tonfall lag. „Es sei denn, Sie beabsichtigen, dort stehen zu bleiben und mich anzustarren, bis Ihr Gehirn wieder einrastet, natürlich."

Blinzelnd kehrte sie anscheinend wieder in die Realität zurück und schien nun auch ein bisschen verlegen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Severus" erwiderte sie leise. „Ich wollte Sie nur daran erinnern, dass Sie bis Ende der Woche Ihre Auswahl für die Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler vorlegen, das ist alles. Es war nicht wichtig."

„Da ich kein Idiot bin, war mir dies bereits sehr wohl bekannt", erklärte er knapp, sich immer noch sehr gehemmt, aber auch ein bisschen selbstgefällig darüber fühlend, dass das anscheinend nicht zu sehen war. „Das nächste Mal tun Sie mir den Gefallen und klopfen an, wenn Sie so freundlich sein wollen. Ich bin sicher, Sie finden selbst hinaus – Sie haben sich ja auch leicht genug hereingelassen." Sich auf dem Hacken umdrehend stolzierte er zurück ins Badezimmer, bevor er die Nerven verlor und sich fragte, ob das Licht hell genug gewesen war, dass sie die Narben auf seinem Rücken sehen könnte und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Nur Sekunden, nachdem sie gegangen war, begann er hilflos zu lachen, was schon immer selten bei ihm war, und als er sie das nächste Mal sah, waren die Dinge...anders. Leichter. Es war, als hätte ein Teil von ihm erkannt, dass er das konnte, dass er nicht mehr außen vor bleiben musste, dass es tatsächlich _Spaß_ machen konnte. Auf Kosten aller anderen natürlich, aber das machte es potentiell nur unterhaltsamer.

 **II.**

So amüsant es war, Minerva gelegentlich damit in Verlegenheit zu bringen, spielte er dieses Spiel mit niemandem sonst aus dem Kollegium. Er kannte sie alle einfach nicht gut genug, zum Beispiel. Sie war die Einzige, mit der er meistenteils auch außerhalb der Lehrerkonferenzen zu tun hatte und es war eine andere Dynamik zwischen ihm und dem Rest seiner Kollegen. Es half natürlich, dass die meisten sich bereits vor ihm fürchteten. Da war zwar Dumbledore, aber bei dem lästigen alten Bock war Verlegenheit eher unwahrscheinlich. Severus glaubte nicht, dass er überhaupt die Fähigkeit hätte, irgendeine Art von Scham zu fühlen, egal wie gering. Und er war der Meinung, er hatte dem Schulleiter bereits genug seiner Würde für mehrere Leben geopfert.

Abgesehen von Minerva und Dumbledore kam nur noch ein weiteres Mitglied des Kollegiums in seine Räume und bei Poppy Pomfrey bestand er nicht auf Zeremonien. Anders als die anderen beiden kam sie nicht, nur um ihn zu nerven oder ihn wegen irgendetwas zur Rede zu stellen. Wenn sie ihn besuchte, war es wegen etwas Wichtigem, gewöhnlich ging es um einen kranken oder verletzten Schüler und es fiel ihm nicht ein darauf zu bestehen, dass sie wartete, bis er angezogen war. Es war ja auch nicht so, als gäbe es da irgendetwas, was sie noch nicht gesehen hätte – die Medihexe war seine persönliche Heilerin, seit er elf Jahre alt gewesen war und arbeitete bereits länger in der Medizin, als er auf der Welt war. Außerdem hatte der Krieg seine Beziehung zu ihr ziemlich dramatisch verändert. Während es ihm bei Minerva das Vertrauen gegeben hatte sich nicht zu sorgen und es als Waffe zu benutzen, hatte es ihm bei Poppy Akzeptanz gebracht, zumindest in sehr geringem Umfang.

Außerdem glaubte er nicht, dass es irgendetwas auf der Welt gäbe, was diese Frau länger verlegen machen konnte, es würde sicherlich eine Menge mehr als nur seine halbnackte Gestalt nötig sein, um das zu bewerkstelligen. Dafür gab er dem geschwätzigen Porträt die Schuld, das im Krankenflügel hing.

 **III a.**

Es geschah, als der zweite Krieg bereits in vollem Gange war, dass Severus die Chance bekam, das Spiel, das er mit Minerva gespielt hatte, mit jemand anderem zu wiederholen und es war noch nicht einmal beabsichtigt. Er hatte bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet, was inzwischen bereits bedrückend normal war, jetzt, da der Krieg so viel seiner Zeit und seiner Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte, und es war bereits um die Mittagszeit des folgenden Tages, als er endlich die Zeit fand zu duschen. Die Dusche war noch kaum lange genug gelaufen, um warm zu werden – die Vorstellungen der Zaubererwelt über Rohrinstallationen waren eher fragwürdig – als er spürte, dass die Schutzzauber seiner Tür nachzugeben begannen und er fluchte laut und lehnte seine Stirn für einen Moment an die kalten Kacheln. Das wäre der erste friedliche Augenblick gewesen, seit er erwacht war und er nahm die Störung übel.

Das Wasser abschüttelnd, damit er besser hören konnte, überlegte er, wer sein unwillkommener Besucher sein könnte. Er nahm an, es wäre Dumbledore, da der alte Mann noch nie irgendeinen Respekt für seine Privatsphäre gehabt hatte, obwohl er für gewöhnlich eher in seinem entfernten Büro blieb und ihm eine regelrechte Vorladung schickte, wenn er seinen Tränkemeister zu nerven wünschte, aber ein Moment der Konzentration eröffnete ihm, dass es Umbridge war, die versuchte verstohlen zu sein und daran scheiterte. Warum sie annahm, er wäre nicht in seinen Räumen, war ihm schleierhaft, aber er war nicht überrascht, dass sie dämlich genug war nicht zuerst im Lehrerzimmer nachzusehen. Er wusste auch nicht, was sie wollte, denn sie hatte seine Räume bereits zweimal durchsucht.

Ihm blieben ein paar Minuten, bis sie seine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen beseitigt haben würde und er überdachte seine Optionen, während er die Dusche verließ und ein Handtuch nahm. Er könnte die Zauber auf seiner Tür verstärken, sie so aufmotzen, wie sie waren, bevor sie bei Dumbledore darauf bestanden hatte, dass ihr überall im Schloss Zugang gewährt werden müsse, und sie nur aussperren, bis sie verschwand. Das war verlockend, aber sie würde eine Niederlage nicht hinnehmen und könnte da draußen Stunden damit zubringen, sich ihren Weg herein freizuschmettern. Er könnte durch einen seiner verschiedenen alternativen Ausgänge verschwinden und sie sich erneut umsehen lassen, da er nichts auch nur entfernt Belastendes oder Persönliches in seinen Zimmern hatte. Oder er könnte sie konfrontieren. Diese Idee versprach definitiv mehr Spaß und sein friedvolles Zwischenspiel war sowieso zerstört. Es war an der Zeit, dass Umbridge lernte ihn nicht zu belästigen. Nach seiner Kleidung greifend hielt Severus inne. _Ich frage mich, ob sie verlegen werden kann..._

Zu der Zeit, als es das Weib geschafft hatte einzubrechen, war er bereit und nahm sich einen Moment, sich nochmal zu checken: Handtuch fest am Platz, Narben verborgen, das Dunkle Mal versteckt. Perfekt. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend und den Drang zu lachen unterdrückend stieß er die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer gewaltsam genug auf, dass sie mit einem Krachen gegen die Wand knallte und schritt in den Raum. „Was hat dieses Eindringen zu bedeuten?" verlangte er eisig zu wissen, sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtend; seine normale Kleidung war sorgfältig ausgewählt, um sein Image zu unterstreichen, aber mit genug Selbstbeherrschung konnte er beinahe jeden dazu bringen zusammenzubrechen und zu stammeln wie ein heulender Erstklässler, auch wenn er halbnackt war und hart darum kämpfen musste nicht zu zittern, als das Wasser auf seiner Haut in der Kälte der Kerker zu verdunsten begann.

Ihre Reaktion war genau so, wie er erhofft hatte. Was auch immer sie sagen wollte, als sie schuldbewusst herumwirbelte, verwandelte sich in unzusammenhängendes Quieken, während sich ihre krötenartigen Augen komisch weiteten und ihr Gesicht in einer extrem ungesunden Farbe anlief und sie wortlos gaffte. Severus nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um den Ausdruck ihres Gesichts zu genießen, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Ah, Professor Umbridge, was für eine Überraschung. Ich habe Sie nicht klopfen gehört. Ein Notfall?"

Nach vollen sechzehn Sekunden totaler Stille – er hatte es gemessen – schaffte es Umbridge mit einer Stimme zu antworten, die noch um einiges höher war als ihr gewöhnlicher, aufreizender zuckersüßer Ton. „N-Notfall?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue, tauchte tiefer hinter seine Okklumentikschilde, um das Zittern zu stoppen, als noch mehr Wasser aus seinen Haaren lief. Es war zu spät im Jahr für dieses Spielchen, ehrlich. „Ich vermute, da Sie es für nötig hielten einzubrechen, als ich nicht öffnete, dass etwas wichtiges geschehen sein muss."

Die nächste Pause war nur acht Sekunden lang und ihre Stimme bereits wieder ein wenig normaler, als sie erwiderte. „Ich – Ich brauche Ihre Erlaubnis nicht, um Ihre Räume zu betreten, Professor Snape."

„In der Tat nicht", bestätigte er kalt. „Das war Ausbildungserlass Nummer fünf, glaube ich, oder war es sechs? Gleichwohl, da ich in meinen Räumen anwesend bin, würde gewöhnliche Höflichkeit vorschreiben, dass Sie klopfen und abwarten, bevor Sie sich selbst einlassen."

Er beobachtete ihre Augen; sie schien sich sehr stark auf einen Punkt sechs Zoll links neben seiner Schulter zu konzentrieren und das Rot ihres Gesichts begann zu merkwürdigen Flecken zu verblassen, die sie aussehen ließen, als litte sie an einer unglücklichen Hautkrankheit. Um zu vermeiden, dass sie die Chance hatte seine Beleidigung ihrer Manieren zu registrieren, fuhr er scharf fort: „Da es sich offensichtlich nicht um einen Notfall handelt, welchem Umstand verdanke ich also dieses zweifelhafte Vergnügen?"

Sich scheinbar sammelnd richtete sie sich auf und versuchte den Höhenunterschied zu reduzieren. „Ich bin hier, um eine offizielle Inspektion Ihrer Räume durchzuführen."

„Was, schon wieder? Sehr gut." Er gestikulierte vage durch den Raum, bevor er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Fahren Sie fort."

In den nächsten fünf Minuten versuchte Umbridge seine Räume zu durchsuchen. Severus stand mit einem missbilligenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht in der Mitte jedes Raums, den sie betrat, sie fest anstarrend. Die Art, wie sie sich sichtlich wand, half seine Unbequemlichkeit zu verdrängen, die es ihm bereitete hier so zu stehen, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er inzwischen verdammt fror. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie etwas über eine vergessene Verabredung murmelte und nahezu floh. In sich hinein grinsend kehrte er zu seiner unterbrochenen Dusche zurück. Ohne Zweifel würde sie versuchen ihn für diese kleine Einlage zahlen zu lassen, wenn sie das erste mal eine Tränkestunde inspizieren würde, aber das war es ihm wert gewesen.

 **III b.**

„Ich sollte dich skalpieren und Greyback zum Fraß vorwerfen, weißt du", bemerkte Severus nach dem nächsten Todesser-Treffen im Gesprächston zu dem Mann, der vermutlich sein einziger Freund war. Wenigstens war dieses eher mühsam als schmerzhaft gewesen und es gab später nichts wichtiges an den Orden zu berichten.

Lucius Malfoy hob mit seinem üblichen Ausdruck hochmütiger Verachtung eine Augenbraue. „Ach?"

„Was hat er diesmal angestellt?" fragte Narzissa von der anderen Seite ihres Ehemannes und klang amüsiert.

„Dolores Umbridge. Ich weiß, dass du hauptsächlich für diese Heimsuchung Hogwarts' verantwortlich bist." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin für alles, was Dumbledore und seine Lieblinge ablenkt und sie scheint Potter ziemlich vielversprechend zu hassen, aber ehrlich, Lucius, du hättest jemand weniger abscheulichen aussuchen können. Hast du sie jemals gesehen?"

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete der ältere Slytherin ruhig und mit einem Hauch von Gelächter in der Stimme. „Ich dachte eigentlich, du würdest jemanden zu schätzen wissen, mit dem du spielen kannst. Hast du keinen Spaß?"

Gegen seinen Willen schnaubte er. „Doch, schon. Ich gebe es zu. Wenigstens zeitweise. Haben wir alle. Sie ist noch weniger populär als ich, kannst du das glauben. Aber ernsthaft, sie ist eine verdammte Plage und ich habe keine Zeit mich damit zu beschäftigen. Dieses Jahr erweist sich schon schwierig genug."

„Wärst du bereit das Spiel mitzuspielen, würde sie dich in Ruhe lassen. Ich kenne dich, du hast nichts ausgelassen, um sie zu verärgern, statt sie sanft in die Richtung eines deiner Kollegen zu schubsen, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein bisschen mehr verdient hätte", hob Narzissa hervor und Severus verdrehte die Augen.

 _Ich hätte mir denken können, dass ihr beide dahinter steckt. Ich schätze, ich sollte dankbar sein, dass ihr nicht versucht habt, stattdessen ein potentiell romantisches Interesse einzuschleusen._

„Sie scheint Atmen als persönliche Beleidigung und als etwas aufzufassen, das sie abstellen sollte", erwiderte er trocken. „Und ich bin schon zu besten Zeiten nicht wirklich eine gewinnende Persönlichkeit. Außerdem hat ihr ministerieller Rang ihr genug Zugang verschafft, um sie zielstrebig nach etwas suchen zu lassen, das sie benutzen kann, um mich wieder einsperren zu lassen."

Keiner der Malfoys machte sich die Mühe zu fragen, ob es denn für sie etwas zu finden gäbe, dazu kannten sie ihn zu gut. Lucius zuckte grinsend die Schultern. „Du hattest Wochen sie zu überzeugen sich ein leichteres Ziel zu suchen. Du musst weich geworden sein."

Er lächelte ein bisschen widerwillig. „Nun, ich glaube, ich habe ihr beigebracht, nicht mehr unangemeldet in meine Räume einzubrechen..." Seine beiden Freunde lachten laut, als er die Story erzählte und er musste einstimmen, als er sich an den Ausdruck auf Umbridges Gesicht erinnerte.

 **IV.**

Seine zweite Anstellung in Hogwarts unterschied sich sehr von seiner ersten. Der Krieg mochte vor zehn Jahren zu Ende gewesen sein, aber das würde man an der Art, wie seine Kollegen ihn behandelten, nicht erkennen können. Das passte Severus größtenteils gut genug, war er doch ganz zufrieden damit, sich in seine dunkle Ecke der Schule zurückzuziehen und jedem aus dem Weg zu bleiben. Jedenfalls, wenn Hermione ihn ließ. Ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber hatte sich definitiv verändert und er war nicht sicher, ob er sich jemals daran gewöhnen würde. 'Unerwartet' beschrieb es nicht mal annähernd.

Dennoch wollte ein Teil von ihm seinen Lehrerkollegen gegenüber bis zu einem gewissen Grad Wiedergutmachung leisten, wenn nur seine Haut aufhören würde jedes Mal zu kribbeln, wenn er im Lehrerzimmer deren Blicke auf sich spürte. Besonders Minerva, nicht weil er ihre früheren vorsichtigen pseudo-freundlichen Interaktionen wieder aufnehmen wollte, sondern weil das Leben wesentlich leichter wäre, würde sein Arbeitgeber ihn nicht hassen.

Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass er sie an einem faulen Samstag Morgen vor seiner Tür sehen wollte, wenn Hermione und er gerade die Chance genossen, länger liegen zu bleiben. Die Prüfungen standen bevor und keiner von ihnen hatte im Moment viel freie Zeit und er war nicht erfreut gestört zu werden. Hermione war es auch nicht, ihrem genervten Knurren nach zu urteilen. „Was will sie? Sie spricht niemals freiwillig mit dir und wenn es irgendein Notfall wäre, würde sie flohen."

Seine bissige Antwort starb mitten im Knurren, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er in der Vergangenheit mit unerwünschten Besuchern umgegangen war und er lächelte langsam. Auch wenn es sie jetzt stocksauer machen und sie sich später rächen lassen würde, es würde sie jetzt vertreiben, was unter diesen Umständen ausreichend Motivation für ihn war. „Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, ein altes Spiel von mir wieder aufleben zu lassen", sagte er. „Wenn du dich bitte desillusionieren und dir einen Platz zum Beobachten im Wohnzimmer suchen würdest, du könntest es amüsant finden", setzte er hinzu. Hermione würde sowieso irgendwie kommen und zuschauen, sie war zeitweise beinahe genau so neugierig wie ihr lästiger Kater und sie würde es vermutlich lustig finden.

„Severus, was hast du vor?" fragte sie in amüsiertem Ton, als er widerwillig das Bett verließ. „Was für ein Spiel?"

Das Wasser aufdrehend duckte er sich hastig unter den Strahl, ein Keuchen wegen des Kälteschocks unterdrückend. „Minerva McGonagall in Verlegenheit bringen und sie lehren, mich in Ruhe zu lassen", rief er, mit einer Hand durch sein etwas wirres Haar fahrend und sich hastig mit einem Zauber rasierend – er mochte magisches Rasieren nicht, aber Zeit war kostbar. Als Direktorin konnte Minerva direkt durch seine Sicherheitszauber gehen.

„Wird sie nicht wissen, dass ich hier bin?" fragte Hermione und klang eher neugierig als besorgt. Inzwischen waren sie fast ein Jahr zusammen und es war wahrscheinlich an der Zeit, dass es ein paar Leute herausfanden, aber Severus selbst hatte damit keine Eile und wäre absolut glücklich, würde es nie jemand herausfinden. Die Welt wusste so schon mehr als genug über ihn.

„Nein. Das hier sind meine Räume und ich will nicht, dass sie es weiß." Als ehemaliger Direktor hatte er immer noch einige Macht, was unglaublich nützlich war, besonders, weil Minerva nichts davon wusste. Das Handtuch um seine Hüften knotend tappte er aus dem badezimmer, bemerkte den leichten Schimmer von Hermiones Desillusionierungszauber in einer Ecke seines Wohnzimmers und begann noch rasch seine Narben zu verdecken, als Minerva an die Tür pochte und seinen Namen rief.

Die Direktorin war noch nie bekannt für ihre Geduld und er hatte kaum Zeit, sich nahe der Tür zu positionieren und sein bestes Stirnrunzeln aufzulegen, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und ihn anblinzelnd tödlich erstarrt stehenblieb. „Kommen Sie ruhig rein", sagte er ärgerlich. „Fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause." Sie sah eher entsetzt aus, was er seltsam fand. Sie hatte ihn schon weit schlimmer gesehen als das hier. Ganz klar hatten die Jahre die Erinnerung verwischt. „Nun?" forderte er nach einem Augenblick und sie blinzelte.

„Was?"

„Ich vermute, es gibt einen Grund für diesen Besuch?"

Klar in der Defensive, schnappte sie zu seiner Erheiterung, „Finden Sie es angemessen die Tür in diesem Aufzug zu öffnen, Snape?" und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Es ist noch nicht mal halb neun an einem Samstagmorgen. Jeder unangemeldete Besucher meiner persönlichen Räume muss demnach ein Mitglied des Kollegiums sein, statt eines Schülers und um diese Stunde ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass es ein Höflichkeitsbesuch ist," erwiderte er kühl. _Als ob irgendjemand in den Kerkern einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abstatten würde_. „Ich nahm an, es sei wichtiger als angezogen zu sein – nicht, dass Sie mir Zeit gelassen hätten das zu tun", fügte er boshaft hinzu. „Ziemlich offensichtlich habe ich geduscht. Nun, Direktorin, was wollen Sie? Die Kerker sind nicht so warm, dass ich wünschen würde, den ganzen Morgen so hier herumzustehen."

Das war nicht mehr das Gleiche wie ihre früheren Interaktionen, bemerkte er in der folgenden Pause, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Da war inzwischen zu viel Wut auf beiden Seiten, die Dinge würden nie mehr so werden, wie sie waren. Nicht länger an dem Spiel interessiert, wollte er nur noch, dass sie verschwand. Schließlich antwortete sie, mit einem schwereren schottischen Akzent, als er ihn gewohnt war zu hören, „Ich habe Hermione gesucht..."

Plötzlich wieder amüsiert, hob er sarkastisch hervor, „Falls die Lehrerwohnungen nicht kürzlich verlegt worden sind, liegen ihre Räume etliche Etagen höher und ein ganzes Stück auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses."

„Offensichtlich, Snape, ist sie nicht dort, sonst würde ich sie nicht suchen", erwiderte sie ärgerlich, ganz klar nicht erfreut darüber, dass er sie auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt hatte. „Aus Gründen, die ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, scheint sie Gefallen an Ihrer Gesellschaft zu finden, also dachte ich, Sie könnten wissen, wo sie ist."

Ein Teil von ihm versuchte nicht über die unbeabsichtigte Andeutung zu lachen, aber Severus war mehr an der Tatsache interessiert, dass das eine ziemlich fadenscheinige Ausrede war. Minerva könnte innerhalb des Schlosses leicht Leute finden, außer in seinen Räumen, also hatte sie entweder vermutet, Hermione wäre hier oder sie hatte nur einen Vorwand gesucht, um hier herunter zu kommen. Interessant. Er machte eine Show daraus an sich hinunterzuschauen, bevor er trocken antwortete: „Ich war unter der Dusche. Ich habe nicht die Angewohnheit, Gäste in meinem Badezimmer zu unterhalten."

„Genug der Spielchen, Snape. Ist Hermione hier?"

Die beinahe konstante Benutzung seines Nachnamens bemerkend – die Frau war wirklich komisch durcheinander – testete Severus die unterschwelligen Strömungen sorgfältig, ein bisschen Ärger in seine Stimme fließen lassend. „Warum sollte Professor Granger so früh am Morgen hier sein, wenn ich doch ganz klar nicht für einen gesellschaftlichen Anlass gekleidet bin? Was genau unterstellen Sie, Minerva?"

Zu seiner völligen Verblüffung wurde die Direktorin rot, etwas, was er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und auch nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte, es noch einmal zu sehen. Er hätte eher von einem Gargoyle erwartet, Verlegenheit zu zeigen als von McGonagall. „Ich – Ich meinte nicht – ach, halten Sie die Klappe, Snape! Sie wissen genau, was ich meinte. Wissen Sie oder wissen Sie nicht, wo Hermione ist?"

„Ich glaube, wir hatten gerade festgehalten, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, dass ich es wissen könnte", erwiderte er kühl, seine Worte sorgfältig wählend. Er hatte selbstverständlich kein Problem zu lügen, aber die Wahrheit zu sagen, war oft unterhaltender und bedeutete, dass einem niemand später Falschheit unterstellen konnte. „Ich versichere Ihnen, sie ist nicht in meiner Dusche, darüber hinaus kann ich nichts noch irgendetwas?"

Der Blick, der ihn nun traf, hatte ihm als elfjährigem Transfigurationsschüler das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen, ihm und allen seinen Jahrgangskameraden. Er hatte jedoch absolut Null Effekt auf einen Todesser in mittleren Jahren und er grinste ihr lediglich ins Gesicht, als sie steif erwiderte: „Nein, das wäre alles." Er verbeugte sich spöttisch und beinahe fiel das Handtuch, zu seinem privaten Alarm, das würde das Spiel weiter treiben, als jeder vernünftige Mensch wünschen würde. Erfolglos versuchend nicht erneut zu erröten, rannte Minerva beinahe buchstäblich aus dem Zimmer und er lachte leise, als die Tür hinter ihr zuschlug und Hermiones Gelächter den Raum erfüllte.

 _Ich habe schon wieder gewonnen._


End file.
